Goku de Ophiuchus el décimo tercer caballero dorado
by Noir-Red
Summary: Goku después de la muerte de milk, por causas naturales este decide ir a otra dimensión, por lo que le pide a wiss, si lo puede mandar a otra dimensión, a lo que wiss acepta mandándolo a la dimensión de the lost canvas, pero este llega ría al momento cuando la guerra santa en tres ades y atena esta apunto de empezar, por lo que goku tendrá que escoger un bando o ¿sera un ser neutr


_**Derechos de autor, ningúno de los animes, o personajes mencionados son de mi propiedad estos pertenecen, a sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, soy NoirRed y este es un nuevo fic/historia/teoría o como le quieran decir, bueno sin nada más que decir que empiece el prólogo.**_

 **Prólogo.**

Han pasado 10 años después del torneo del poder, goku y los demás hicieron sus vidas así como goku, en esos 10 pasaron muchas cosas como el despertar del legendario súper saiyajin broly, el enfrentamiento de goku y uub, también la muerte de la esposa de goku milk/chi-chi por causas naturales esto dejó de bastado a nuestro héroe son goku y a sus hijos.

 **En la actualidad**

Podemos ver a goku entrenando, con whis en el planeta de bills.

-vamos goku, eso es todo lo que tiene- *diría wiss a goku* con el objetivo de hacer que este pueda controlar mejor el migate no gokui -jejeje esto no es nada whis- *diría goku a wiss* para luego este proceder ha dar un grito de guerra, para elevar más su poder y llegar al migate no gokui, wiss sonreía al ver que goku nuevamente está en ese estado/transformación.

Después de unos minutos, vemos como el entrenamiento de goku y wiss había terminado.

-Bien goku san, poco a poco usted va a poder acceder al migate no gokui, sin la necesidad de estar en una pelea- *diría wiss* -jejeje eso espero, pero•••- *diría goku a medias* esta acción pondría a wiss un poco dudoso, sobre el actuar de goku -¿pasa algo malo goku san?- *preguntaría whis a goku* este un poco nervioso estaría dudando si decirle o no a lo que este al final aceptaría a decirle -bueno veras wiss san, lo que pasa es que desde hace algunos años he estado pensando en ir a otra dimensión, donde estén en problemas para poder ayudarles, con el poder que tengo- *contestaría goku a wiss* wiss al oír lo contado por goku se sorprendería, ya que esto no era muy común en goku a lo que este volvería a cuestionar a goku -se puede saber desde cuando usted ha estado pensando eso goku san- *diría wiss serio* -he, pues para ser exactos pues desde la muerte de milk- *diría goku con simpleza* -jump ya veo- *diría wiss, con una pequeña sonrisa* que no fue visible para goku -por esta razón me preguntaba si usted puede puede mandarme a una dimensión, que esté en problemas para yo poder ayudarlos- *diría goku, con un tono de pregunta y un ligero tono de nerviosismo a wiss* -ho ho ho, claro que puedo goku san, pero al hacer no se que es lo que le pueda pasar a usted- *diría wiss a goku*.

-He mmm y ¿cómo cuáles serían eso efectos?- *preguntaría goku a wiss* -bueno veras goku, al hacer el portal dimensional este tendría unos efectos en ti, estos el rejuvenecimiento del viajero, pérdida de poderes junto con algunas habilidades y por último sería la alteración de la emociones- *respondería wiss a goku*.

-Vaya nunca, creí que tuviera tantas repercusiones el viajar entre dimensiones- *diría goku, pensativo*.

-Aun después de lo que te contó, wiss ¿quieres ir a otra dimensión?- *preguntaría bills a goku* bills todo este tiempo, estuvo recostado debajo de un árbol escuchando todo, lo dicho por bills puso un poco nervioso a goku, pero luego de meditarlo por unos segundos este diría que sí estaba seguro, y con esto dicho goku les pediría si podía despedirse de sus amigos y familia, antes de ir a otra dimensión a lo que bills y wiss aceptaron sin problema.

 **Tierra**

Podemos ver a goku, junto a bills y wiss que habían llegado hace poco a corporación cápsula, al llegar rápidamente goku le avisó a bulma si podía reunir a todos ya que este tenía algo importante, que decirles a lo que bulma sin problema aceptó, así como también darles de comer a wiss y bills.

Pasados unas horas todos lo amigos, conocidos y familiares de goku estaban reunidos, y así empezó la plática de goku y sus amigos donde este les explico el como este se iría a otra dimensión para poder brindarles su ayuda, así como también él podría olvidar de mejor manera la muerte de su ex esposa. Todos los presentes estuvieron escuchando todo lo dicho por goku, así como también todos o por lo menos la mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Bueno señor goku, sera mejor empezar a abrir el portal- *diría wiss mientras este se levantaba para proceder a crear el portal* -si esta bien wiss san, bueno chicos este es el adiós- *diría goku mientras se despedía de sus amigo* -papa espero que, a la dimensión donde vayas puedas hacer tu vida de nuevo- *diría gohan a su padre* -jejeje claro gohan, así como tu y tu hermano goten espero que protejan, la tierra en mi ausencia- *diría goku a gohan* -claro que lo haremos padre y cuando vuelvas a vernos seremos más fuertes- *diría goten a su padre en un tono de orgullo y tristeza*

-Goku san el portal ya está listo- *diría wiss a goku* -si, bueno espero que cuando termine mi aventura, todavía pueda verlos de nuevo- *diría goku un poco triste por el término de esta parte de su vida* -jupm tenlo por seguro kakaroto y cuando vuelvas espero, que hayas recuperado tus poderes así como también los aumentaras- *diría vegeta a goku en un tono de arrogante, quien era su eterno rival* -si eso tenlo claro vegeta- *diría goku en el mismo tono a vegeta* -bueno ¡Adios a todos!- *diría y gritaría goku a sus amigos entrando al portal* -¡ADIOS GOKU!- *le gritarían sus amigos* mientras estos veían a goku entrar al portal, como a su vez ver como el portal se cierra poco a poco.

 **En el portal**

Vemos, cómo una vez ya goku dentro del portal, este veía como se cerraba detrás de él el portal una vez ya cerrado este delante de goku a unos 3 metros se habría el portal, para que luego el portal empezará a rejuvenecer a goku, como a su vez empezaba a perder su poder esto alarmaria a goku, pero luego recordaría lo cantado por wiss y lo dejaría pasar por el momento después de unos minutos este salir del portal.

 **Dimension the lost canvas**

Podemos ver cómo en medio de un bosque alejado del santuario, se habría un portal pero al abrirse este provocaba una fuerte presión en todos los alrededores, este poder no pasaría desapercibido, por los caballeros de atena, así como tampoco por lo espectros, pero donde la presión era más fuerte era en el templo o santuario de atena.

 **Santuario**

El santuario era sacudido por un gran temblor, que es ocasionado por la presión que así ves es generado por el portal donde viajaba goku, los saints se preguntaban ¿qué era lo que pasaba? pero los preocupados eran los santos de oro ya que ellos tenían una idea, de lo que pasaba pero esperaban que no fuera eso, en esos momentos una fuerte luz dorada apareció entre la Casa de Sagittarius y el Casa de Escorpio, generando un terremoto más grande, esto alarmaria a los santos de oro que rápidamente, estos se dirigirán hacia esa luz estos al ver la luz dorada estos verían como de esa luz se empezaba a alzar un palacio, los santos de oro al ver el palacio sus temores se hicieron realidad. -¡Im-impo-imposible e-esa es el palacio de la serpiente!- *diría doko muy alterado y asustado por lo que puede pasar*.

El temblor acabaría y al disiparse la luz se podía ver.

La Casa de Ophiuchus que fue sellada luego de que se eliminase a Ascklepios de la historia del Santuario, enterrándose junto con la Cloth de Ofiuco que es protegida por las Serpientes Sirvientes desde la era del mito. Esta Casa pasó a ser una leyenda del Santuario de la que nadie daba fe hasta ahora.

Todos los santos de oro, se adentran a la casa de ophiuchus estos, rápidamente entran hasta el dentro de la casa donde se encuentran los 12 caballeros dorados viendo asombrados la enorme serpiente, cuidando la cloth de ophiuchus, cuando estaban por hacer un movimiento la armadura empieza a brillar, al sandose en el cielo para hacer más intenso su brillo, para salir hacia un bosque cerca de hai y al disiparse el brillo está avia desaparecido, los santos de oro estaban confundidos pero de un momento a otro estos caían dormidos por el efecto de la casa.

 **En el bosque donde salio goku**

Vemos a goku, salir del portal este al salir del portal y tocar suelo se daría cuenta de dos cosa, la primera que era un temblor que cesó rápidamente este le daría poca importancia, por lo que pasaría a lo segundo, lo cual era el ver su cuerpo goku al ver su cuerpo se dio cuenta que su apetencia había cambiado a la que tenía cuando enfrentó a picoro en el torneo 23° de las artes marciales.

-Mmmmm, pregunto hasta donde llega mi poder actualmente- *se preguntaba goku* después de pensarlo unos minutos goku decide probar hasta dónde llega su poder -¡Aaaaaaa!- *gritaría goku, elevando su poder al máximo* -mmmm, mi poder máximo es similar al que tenía cuando enfrente a napa- *diría goku muy pensativo* -¿me pregunto si podré usar ki divino?- *se preguntaría goku* goku cerraría los ojos para poder usar ki divino, este vería que podría usarlo pero solo el poder curativo de este, pero sus pensamientos serían cortados por una luz dorada que apareció enfrente de él, al disiparse la luz goku vería a un hombre de no más de 23 años de edad.

-¿Quien eres tu?- *preguntaba al sujeto frente de él* -hola, es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Ascklepios y soy el décimo tercer, caballero dorado- *diría ascklepios a goku* -y ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?- *preguntaría goku a ascklepios* -lo que quiero es que ¡TU! son goku seas el nuevo santo de ophiuchus-.

 **Fin**

 _ **Jejeje bueno eso es todo por el prólogo lo hice un poco rápido, solo para aclarar cómo será más o menos la situación de goku en este mundo.**_

 _ **También quiero agradecerle a NiverSparda, por la ayuda en la creación de este nuevo fic que espero sea de su agrado, también les quería decir que la historia de un saiyan dios en las dimensiones estará pausada por el momento, la razón es simple por que estoy saturado de la droga de DxD, jejeje y por ultimo aviso es que pronto el capítulo 4 de goku el arcángel de la justicia en DxD, se publicará así como un nuevo fic bueno eso es todo lo que les quería comentar chao.**_


End file.
